Opaque the Police Pup
Opaque was created/owned by Seraphinathesearchpup. Appearance Opaque is an African Wild Dog with tremendously big ears, and a big heart to match them. His eyes are a deep blue, half-matching his suit, which has 2 primary colours (the main colours - blue and orange) and 1 secondary (the colour of the belt - red). His cap is similar to Chase's, except it has the Pup Cadets logo on it and the front bit is orange. His tail is short and stumpy, with a big black tip on the end. Personality Opaque is quiet and chilled, but also very kind-hearted. He, like Rocky, hates water, but unlike Rocky, will take a bath if necessary. Looks can deceive, because although he is tiny and rather skinny, (no way near as skinny as Seraphina, I can tell you that) he gets very hungry and is very good at fighting. His sense of smell isn't as good as the others because of what happened when he was six months old, but his ears help a lot, and his vision is sharper than anyone else's. Bio His parents were one of the many dogs shipped over to England, but they weren't behaving as the captain of the ship would have liked them to, so they were taken to the pound straightaway. That was where Opaque was born, as well as his twin sister Silk, who came 5 minutes later. Both the pups watched all the people come and go, and listening to them talking, they learned how to associate with them too. The receptionist was shocked at the fact that one day, both the twins said in unison "Mister Jones, we're hungry." That was it. He couldn't have felt so proud of them two, that he decided to keep them for himself (as well as the parents Crystal and Amp). Later on, after the pound had closed, he took the family home with him, but Opaque fell behind. At one point, he was standing on the side of the road, and his family were on the other. He started to cross, but a car ran him over slightly, injuring him. He was taken to the vet straightaway. She concluded that all his broken limbs would heal, but his sense of smell was permanently damaged. There, he made friends with Fennec, who having witnessed his brother dying a few days earlier, was scared of the new arrival, but after a while, they became friends, even though they couldn't be within 5 feet of each other, otherwise Opaque would have caught pneumonia. Mr Jones and the rest of the family headed back home as it was getting late, and they intended to pick up Opaque the next day. Unfortunately, that was not to be. The next day, when Opaque was meant to be picked up by Jones, the vet showed Opaque the headline of the newspaper, which read: "FAMILY OF DOGS AND RECEPTIONIST OF POUND KILLED" "Mr Jones, receptionist of the local London pound as well as 2 adult dogs were shot yesterday after trying to stop a criminal from robbing a bank of £2 million. The police arrested the criminal, and the small organisation Pup Cadets intervened, finding the bodies at the bottom of the river Thames and discovering the criminal's identity. This act of murder was performed by a certain Sprint Addington, age 27." Opaque was sent away, because the vet had no time at all to look after the youngling. He still had a bandage on his nose after it bleeding when he got run over. On the way, he bumped into a Dachshund called Nia, who would become his future girlfriend. Together they started a club of strays, and they needed some more members. They found quite a few. First, they saw a yellow Labrador by the name of Paki being thrown off of Tower Bridge into the Thames, but they managed to catch him just before he plunged into its murky waters. They found Puria floundering helplessly in a stream, but they rescued her. The story of how Opaque and Nia found the rest of the pups before starting out in Pup Cadets is titled Pups Make a Group. Anyhoo, they were wandering around when Paki saw some interesting things by a door. The pups started playing with it, when Logan came on the scene, and if you've read Additions to the Group, then you know the rest. As Pup Cadets, they got married and had five children: Nuit, Pretzel, Sunny, Tiger and Vesper. Other info Catchphrases "Criminals, beware!" "Let's solve this case!" "I'll chase those bandits...unless they go in the water!" Pup pack * Siren * Megaphone * Net * Tranquilizer darts * Gun (only to be used when necessary) * Smelling aid (because of his car accident) Voice actors Young: Eric O'Carroll (Rocky in Paw Patrol UK) Teenager/Adult: Ewan McGregor (Obi-Wan Kenobi in Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace)'' Voice deepens as an adult'' Birthday, nationality and placing Birthday: 23rd August Rank: 7 Nationality: African, born in England Fears # Water # Bluebell Pirates (except for Cooper) # Close calls with cars (flashbacks) # Breaking up with Nia # Logan when he gets mad (just like all the other pups, but not as much as Meteor) Family Amp - Father (deceased) Crystal - Mother (deceased) Silk - Sister Nuit - Son Pretzel - Daughter Sunny - Son Tiger - Daughter Vesper - Son Why I gave this pup their name I was trying to think of more exotic names than Mike or Bert. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Foreign Category:England Category:Pup Cadets Category:Pups Category:Crossovers Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Fanon pups Category:Male Pup Category:Seraphinathesearchpup's Pup